screwupfandomcom-20200213-history
Noo Noo
The noo noo is a powerful eldritch being in the form of a vacuum cleaner, residing in the dimension known as Teletubby Land. History The noo noo was earliest recorded in 1337, when he mysteriously showed up and was challenged by the Dictator of the Teletubbies, Be Bop. Noo Noo rolled forth and presented his mighty vacuum hose, and sucked Be Bop right off his feet, then grinding him to mush in his internal holding tank. This is what spawned the traditional Tubby cuisine, Tubby Custard. Less than a year later, Noo Noo further cemented his spot in the history books. In early Teletubby Land, it was always nighttime, and was closely watched by a moon with a large, bearded face. The moon is said to have been using Be Bop as a puppet to enforce his will. Noo Noo, who by then had been dubbed Noo Noo The Powerful, rolled forth and sucked the evil moon with a man's face right out of the sky. Then, much to the joy of the tubbies and Noo Noo, a sun rose over the horizon, this time with a friendly, giggling babies face rather than a large bearded man. The baby than roared a mighty laugh and thousands of bunnies and talking flowers materialized. This led to a long age of prosperity throughout Teletubby land. During this time was when the Tubby dome was given various modifications, such as glowing instruments in the center of the house, and a toaster to make pancakes with smiley faces on them. Then, in 1655, a teletubby was corrupted by a small shard of the moon kept in containment by Noo Noo. The tubby was given superior strength, which he used to kick Noo Noo far over the hills. Noo Noo made a long, 6 month journey before collapsing from weakness. This got the attention of the sun, who then released a loud screech, waking up Noo Noo. The sun granted Noo Noo an unlimited amount of energy, and Noo Noo coninued his long journey home. By the time Noo Noo got back to the Tubby dome, the tubby who usurped Noo Noo's position, Dee Dee, had imprisoned all of the surviving tubbies. He had killed those who would not recognize his claim of power. Noo Noo challenged Dee Dee to a formal duel. When they began, Noo Noo was easily overpowered but the superior strength of Dee Dee, who had only grown stronger since Noo Noo was gone. The baby sun would not let this happen. She immediately started crying. The force of her cry cause a great earthquake, and a large windmill suddenly rose from the ground. The windmill imediately started spinning, while bright pink sparkles flew out of the blades and blew towards Noo Noo. This invigorated him, and his mighty vaccuum soon bagan making a large twister with the force of his suction. Dee Dee was able to fight the huge twister for some time, before his legs suddenly gave out. Noo Noo sucked up is large body, and sprayed his remains around the lland for fertilizer for the lush gardens of Teletubby land. This pleased the baby sun, and Noo Noo was gifted a crown- like vacuum brush on his head for his services. This led to the age of Joy and Bliss, and tubby land remained peaceful for the rest of time. In Modern Times 1997 After the 1990's rolled around, various camera probes were sent to teletubby land to document the activity. Noo Noo remained fairly isolated from most cameras. However, he did become frustrated when cameras were upon him, causing him to do some noughty things to the current teletubbies, Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa Laa, and Po. When he got frustrated, he often sucked up the tubbie's favorite things, such as Dipsy's hat, and more commonly, Laa Laa's ball. However, he would always give back what he took. The new teletubbies were often messy, and Noo Noo found himself cleaning up after them anytime they ate or played. He didn't mind cleaning, sice that is a vacuum's purpose. 2015 In 2009, Noo Noo had been destroyed while saving the tubbies from a large fire in the Tubby Dome. However, he left one last gift for the tubbies- his primary motor. The baby sun took this motor and constructed another Noo Noo. This on, however, was given a new paint job, and sometimes didn't understand his full purpose. However, after 10 years, he was granted the essence of the original Noo Noo and took his spot as protector of the tubbies. After the probes went back the our plane of existance, no further information is known about the new Noo Noo.